


Shh!

by Wix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix
Summary: Noctis was trying to be a good student. He'd just like everyone else to remember that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't Own. 
> 
> Just a fun short from the boy's time in school prior to the start of the game.

_“Noct! Psst! Psst! Noct!”_ The voice catches his, and everyone else’s in the study area of the library’s, attention. Noctis looks up to see a familiar blonde waving excitedly from outside the window _. “Come on! We got to go!”_ Noctis shakes his head no as he points down at his open textbooks. A pouting frown overtakes his friends face and Noctis turns away, glancing back down at the page as Prompto starts back up. _“Noct! Noct come on man!”_ Noctis glances up subtly through his bangs and sees the annoyed looks being thrown in his direction from various groups littered around him _. “Hey, hey can I borrow that? Well I mean have it, you know since I’m not going to be able to give it back when I’m done with it.”_ It takes everything in Noctis’s power not to turn to figure out who the blonde is speaking to and what he’s up to _. “Wow, thanks. You’re the best.”_ Prompto is gushing before something soft and small hits Noctis on the side of the head and he glances down in surprise to see a wadded up piece of paper sitting innocently on the table from where it fell. Noctis looks over right as Prompto is rearing up to toss another paper ball in his direction.

“What?” He snaps and Prompto smiles, clearly pleased now that he has Noctis’s attention.

_“We gotta go!”_

“I’ve got to study.”

_“Study later!”_

“Ignis will _kill_ me.”

_“No he won’t.”_

“Yes he will.”

 _“No. He. Won’t.”_ Prompto enunciates in his overly loud hushed voice.

“And why not?” They’re both getting annoyed looks now and a few people have stood up to undoubtedly go rat on them to the librarian’s station.

 _“He’s driving the getaway car.”_ Prompto says, clearly pleased with this information before he cringes as Ms. Garson comes around the corner and glares at him from inside the window. Prompto gives her a charmingly guilty smile with a small little finger wave. “Oh! Hey Ms. G. How’s it going? Isn’t it a beautiful day?” She looks completely unmoved by his attempts at casual conversation. “Um…I’m gonna…be quiet now…” She nods at his statement as she reaches up to pull the open window closed. “What! No! How could you betray me like this Ms. G.?” Prompto whines ineffectively before turning back to Noctis and calling out to him at a normal decibel. “We gotta go man! Come on! Don’t leave me hanging out here! Bro!” Prompto does a silly little hurt act when the window closes on him and Ms. Garson looks at Noctis as if trying to see if he’s going to be just as much trouble as his companion. Noctis obediently goes back to his book and she nods once, walking away to go supervise another area. Noctis lets out a small sigh as he goes to turn the page before another wad of paper hits him in the back of the head and he spins around to see that Prompto has just popped up in another window. _“Psst! Noct!”_ He waves and Noctis sighs in resignation as he starts closing up the books, shaking his head at Prompto’s cheer of success. Ignis had better be in the car because Noctis is not going down for this alone.


End file.
